The X Factor
by purplewings721
Summary: The ULTIMATE crossover of fictional characters. Mostly MaxRide with XMen full explination/summary inside There will be pairings later on, mostly Fax... uh just read it. yea.
1. Warren

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!! MUST READ BEFORE STORY!!_**

_The ULTIMATE fanfiction crossover yet!! ok, not really, but it's going to be pretty amazing! The two main stories are going to be Maximum Ride and X-Men... but it's very important to note that for the X-Men part, it'll be based on the FILM version... I haven't read the comics, so I have no idea what that's about. Also, this story will take place 2 years after Max saves the world, and during movie 3 - the Last Stand. Also important to realize, is that I haven't exactly read book 4 of MaxRide, and all the stuff that's from there will be based on the little knowledge I have from it from all of the FanFics I've read that have been made after it. So yea. Anyway, some other stories that will later on be included in this are Percy Jackson and the Olympians (after book 4), Harry Potter (After book 7), and for humor purposes, Narnia (which I've only read up to the 4th book, cause they're kinda annoying..) So there it is! Oh, and even though it's going to be parody-ish, it is going to have a plot... sorta. Any way, if you have any other stories, movies, tv shows, etc. that you want to be featured in here PM me so I can put it in! Also, _

_Now Onto the Story!! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except for the genious idea of combining all of these wonderful stories... ok not even that, since there's like already a whole bunch of parodies... but you guys get the main idea!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Max POV**

"MAAAAAXXXX, I'm _hungry_!!" Gazzy whined, as we flew over the Pacific ocean. I sighed, this was the 37th time that he said that... not that I'm counting. Ever since we 'Saved the World' and all that jazz, we've been pretty much flying to different places, looking for something to do or someplace where we can settle down... and that was two years ago.

You'd think by now we'd have found a nice home where we can just relax, and not worry about things. Maybe even get the younger ones into school, and Iggy, Fang and I could get a job. But sadly, here we are trying to get as far away from Japan as possible, ever since Iggy and Gazzy 'accidentally' dropped a bomb on Hiroshima which of course caused a huge panic. Now we're flying back to the good ole US of A.

"LAND HO!!" I heard Nudge yell after a while. "Where Nudge?" "Just a few miles ahead... it's an island." She said, squinting her eyes. "Oh and look it's the Golden Gate Bridge!" She squealed... uh-oh, here comes the Nudge Channel.

"OMG, look guys! It's SOOOOO pretty! Why is it called the Golden Gate, it's red! Oh oh oh, does this mean that island coming up is Alcatraz? Oooh, that would be SO cool! But it's also scary, since we're flying over all the bad people... Hey! Could the whitecoats be in there? Oooh, that's freaky! Wait this means we're close to California! Oh I can't wait to go to Hollywood! Or even somewhere like San Fransisco! Wait, isn't that like the Gay capital of the world! Ew! Haha, I just thought about if some guy would like hit on Fang, or something! That would be like SO funny! He'd be all 'How you doin?' and Fang would just glare, cause that's what Fang does. And then the guy would hand him is number, and Fang would beat him up!! Hahahahaha, that is like so LOL! Oh hey, here's the island , why is it so grey?-"

Yea I stopped listening, and looked down at Alcatraz... though it would be funny if a gay guy hit on Fang. No! Bad Max, think about the landing. Yes, land is good. Fang bad. "Hey Max, what's going on down there?" Iggy asked, his face looking like he was trying to concentrate.

I looked closer, and realized that instead of the normal cement jail cells, there was a giant white building. Sorta like a hospital. Surrounding it were a whole bunch of people, some in line for something, others protesting. There were also some news cameras. "I don't know Iggy, wanna go check it out?" The flock agreed, and we quickly found an alley to land in.

* * *

"SAY NO TO THE CURE!" People chanted, holding picket signs. Oh great, we just had to land with the mobs. "Max, what are they talking about?" Gazzy asked. "I don't know, hold on." I turned to Angel, who was trying hard to pick up what they were saying. "Angel sweetie, do you know what this is about?" I asked her. "There's alot of noise, but I managed to find out that they're protesting about some sort of cure." _No duh_. Angel pouted at me. _Sorry Angel_. "What's the cure for?" Fang asked quietly.

"Not sure, hold on." She went back to reading people's mind, and I decided to scope out the area. The people around us looked like normal people, though there were some weird ones. Like this one guy had all these weird tatoos and spiky hair. Another one, had a sorta greenish tint to his skin. Weird. Then again, I really don't have a say in what's weird or not. Angel suddenly gasped. "They're mutants" She said quietly. "Wait, wah?" Iggy asked.

"Look. The lady in front of us, on the back of her neck are gills. She can breathe underwater." I looked up, and sure enough, poking out from underneath her necklace were gills. "This is... weird." Gazzy mumbled. "Come on, let's see if we can find out more." As we turned, there was a loud crash, then a shower of glass spilled over everyone. We looked up and saw a huge pair of wings fly away.

"Whoa" Was all we could say.

* * *

_Why so surprised Maximum? _Oh great, Jeb's back. _Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that A GUY WITH WINGS JUST JUMPED OUT OF THAT BUILDING! And how is that so surprising? _I glared at him in my mind, and turned towards the flock. "Are we just gonna stand here, or go after him?" I said out loud, which for some reason shocked them. "Uh, Max, he could be, like, evil." Nudge said.

Oh, yea. Forgot.

_Someone's been slacking off._ _Are you going to help me or not?_ I growled at him. _Say please._ Man, he was annoying. _Please?_ _Well, since you said please. To put it frankly, he's a mutant._ No duh. _But, not like in the way you're thinking._ Ok what? _Warren, the mutant's name, was born a mutant. You were made in a lab. Warren has what they call the X factor. It is a special unknown gene that causes mutant evolution. Many scientists still don't know how it originated._ Oh, was all I could say. _So you're saying that these, mutants, were born that way? Yes Maximum. _Well that kinda sucks... then again, I'd rather be born it then have to be made one.

_So, why is everyone upset about the cure?_ I asked him. _Maybe you should ask Warren..._ I waited for him to mention more, but he didn't. Well this is great, but I guess this Warren guy shouldn't be too bad, since Jeb told us to go after him... wait, when did I start paying attention to Jeb? Wow I am slacking off. "Max! You there?" Iggy's hand waved in front of my face.

"I'm fine Ig. Just talking to Jeb." I told them, which sorta surprised them. "I thought he left you alone since we destroyed Itex?" Gazzy said. "That's what I thought too." I mumbled. "So, what'd he want?" Fang asked. So I told them. And surprisingly, they took it well. Well, Gazzy and Iggy were excited, Nudge wouldn't shut up - "That's SOOOOOO cool! He was kinda cute, don't ya think? - Fang, well he was just being Fang and Angel, she had a look like something wasn't right.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, which immediately got everyone's attention. "It just seems a little... suspicious, is all." Was all she said. Okaay? Creeped out. Anyway, I guess we better start looking for that Warren kid. "U and A guys! We've got a mutant to find!" I said, which sounded kinda weird. As we took off, I heard a faint grumbling noise.

"MAX! WE FORGOT THE FOOD!!" Gazzy yelled, as if it were the worst thing in the world, his little face red with frustration.

Oops?

**So there's the first chapter! What do you think? It's kinda short, but whatever... R&R guys! I don't mind flames, as long as they're not vulgar... but be a little easy, it's my first fic, and I'm still getting used to this whole thing! Though after the third chappie, you guys can flame all you want! **

**Fly On,**

**PURPLEWINGS721**


	2. So what's the Plan?

_Here's chappy two! The story might seem a little rushed or not so accurate, whatever, just PM me on how I can make this better... so yea, enjoy the chapter!!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, X-Men, OR Wikipedia... sigh...**_

* * *

We flew for only about 15 minutes, before having to land again to refuel on energy. Thankfully, San Fransisco wasn't that far away and we headed to the nearest McDonalds we could find. After grabbing our 8 bags of food, devoured it, and took off was when I realized that I had no idea where to look for Wallace - Warren - whatever that guy's name is.

"Max, do you know where we're going?" Angel asked, trying hard to read my mind. "Uh, of course, just trying to figure out where we should head next." I half lied, I mean, where we were going was wherever that Warren person was, and I _was_ trying to figure out where to go. "Hey Max, why not ask Jeb?" Iggy offered, which actually didn't sound half bad. So here goes...

_Jeb? Ya there? We could use some help finding out where to find Warren..._ I waited quite patiently for him to answer. With no response after 5 seconds I became frusterated. Why isn't he here when we really ne-  
_Well hello there Maximum._ I jumped as he came back into my head. _It's about time!_  
_Patience dear Maximum, now what can I do for you?_ He asked in that 'all-knowing' voice.

_Can you tell us where we can find Warren?_ That's me, straight to the point.  
_I'm afraid I can't tell you where he is at the moment..._ Well isn't that just peachy? Not only does he pop up at inconvinent times but also never seems to giv-  
_But I can tell you where he's going._ He trailed off.  
_Are you going to tell me?_ I asked.  
_Just go east Max. Look for the Xavier Institute._ Then he was gone. Well that was helpful.

"Ok guys, head on east!" I told them, and they took off like the perfect little bird kids they are without any complaints... I wish.  
"Why east Max? How far east? Like all the way to the east coast east? or just till we get to Arizona east? Oh I want to go to Arizona again, your mom's there! She was so nice! Oh and her cookies are SOOOOO good!"  
"But MAAAAAXXXX I'm tiiiiirrrreeeed"  
"Max, what's the Xavier Institue?"  
"AAAAH WHY IS IT SO DARK!" The last one was a joke... or maybe Iggy's just dumb. Or both.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" I yelled, and surprisingly they did. "Good. Now, We're going east cause the Voice told me to. I don't know how far east, but I have a feeling it's going to be all the way to the east coast. We'll fly until it starts to get dark, then we'll rest. I have know idea what the Xavier Institue is, but I know it's not something to do with Itex... oh and stop reading my mind Angel." I answered them, and shot a quick glare at Angel who just shrugged.  
"Oh and Iggy, hate to break it to ya, but you're blllliiiiinnnnddd" I made sure to put an emphasis on that.

"Now, can you guys do what I said and just fly already?" They nodded, still mumbling quietly to themselves, and we took off.

--

"Max?" Fang asked quietly as we landed somewhere in Colorodo. "Yea?" As he came towards to me, while I did a quick 360 of the area. "Why are you doing this?" Fang asked.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.  
"Following this freak... I mean how can we trust him? We don't even know his name." He said, the longest I've ever heard him talk.  
"His name's Warren," I told him.

"Voice?" Great back to one word sentences.  
"Yea. I don't know, but I have a feeling we should figure out what all this is about. Maybe if we go to this Xavier place, we can find answers to all those questions we've had." I explained to him.  
"What if it's another branch of Itex?"  
"It's not, the thing is, Warren is not like us. He was born that way." He blinked twice, which was Fang for - HOLY FREAKING CRAP!! (yes the exclimation points are necessary)

So I told Fang everything Jeb explained to me about Warren and the 'X-Factor'. Which wasn't much, but Fang was still pretty surprised... well for Fang.  
"So, you mean there's a whole race out there that we're born freaks?" He shook his head, as if that would make it go away.  
"Yea, shocking right?" I said sarcastically. "So, Jeb didn't say what the Xavier Institue was or anything?" I shook my head, then looked to check on the flock.

"Hey Ig, mind starting dinner a bit early? Nudge, Angel and Gazzy go get some firewood" The flock went to do their chores, and Fang and I made our towards Iggy.  
"Soooooo, that bird guy was born like that?" Iggy asked, as we came up to him. "Didn't know your hearing was that sensitive." I mumbled. He chuckled, before turning his sightless eyes towards us. "So what's the plan captain?" Iggy joked. "Well, for now we just head east... I was actually wondering if you had any thoughts to add." **(A/N Am I the only one who finds the fact that they always stick Iggy with the younger ones when he's the same age as them annoying?? well that's not gonna happen here! _onto the story!_)**  
Iggy's eyebrows raised slightly, but said something anyway... "Actually, do you guys remember all those news cameras and stuff that was surrounding the building where bird-boy escaped from?" He asked  
"Yea"  
"Well, I was thinking that this whole 'X-Factor' and 'mutant' stuff isn't that confidential as we were, so maybe we could google 'Xavier Institue' or something and see what we can find..." Wow that's actually a pretty good idea. "Great thinking Iggy!" I smiled at him, which of course he didn't see, so I patted his head instead.  
"Fang, why don't you go research more on this, and I'll go check on the younger ones."

And for the first time today, I was actually calm.

--

"Oh my gaaawwwwsh Iggy, this is like SOOOO goood!" Nudge said, as she bit into her roasted rabbit on a stick. Now I know you're probably thinking that that's nothing special, but I'm not sure if it's the fact that it's the first real food we've eaten that wasn't triple fried or if it was Iggy's cooking, but either way - it was flocking good! Get it - _flocking _good? Oh forget you.  
"Yea Ig, this stuff is amazing! Whaddya put in it?" Gazzy asked. And that got Iggy going on and on about he 'found some fresh herbs and sprinkled them carefully on each side of the meat then carefully roasted it on a smoldering fire and blah blah blah'.

"Max, how much longer till we get to 'east'?" Angel asked, her blue eyes looking straight at me. "Um, I'm not sure sweetie. Fang is doing research on it right now." I looked over to Fang, who was sure enough surfing the web, while occasionally stuffing rabbit in his mouth. As if he could feel all of our eyes on him, he looked up, raising an eyebrow at me before going back to his laptop. I quickly finished my rabbit, before making my way over there.  
"So, did you find anything yet?" I asked casually.  
"Uh, a lot actually. But, let's wait for the kids to be asleep first." I nodded, then stood up. "TIME FOR BED!" I yelled. What? I was curious.  
"But MAAAAAXXXX we're not even tired!" Nudge whined.  
"Yea MAAAAAAXXXXX!" Gazzy whined, mimicking Nudge's voice.  
"You heard her! I'll put out the fire the rest of you, just go to sleep." Iggy said, apparently wanting to know as much as I did.

"Traitor" Gazzy mumbled, before making himself comfortable on the ground. "Good -yawn- night, Max" Angel said sleepily, then curled up besides Gazzy and a grumbling Nudge.  
"So now that they're out of the way, can you tell us what you found out??" I said to Fang, once Iggy and I sat back by him. "Um, well thanks to our good friend Wikipedia, I found out that we need to go to Salem, New York." Ah, the big apple and I meet again.

"Where's that?" Iggy asked. "Uh, in northen Westchester... anyway, we're looking for a huge mansion." I nodded. "Anything else?"  
"Yea, um, this place is sorta like an academy for mutants."  
So a school for freaks... interesting.

"So we should be there in about two days?" Iggy said, doing the math in his head. "That's about right. So, should we send them a message or something or just show up?" I asked.  
"I don't think a little surprise will hurt." Iggy smirked. "Ok, so since that's settled, it's time for you guys to get some rest. I'll take first watch." They grunted in agreement before drifting off to sleep.

I took Fang's laptop and continued to read the article on Wikipedia. "The **X-Mansion**, the common name for the **Xavier Mansion**, is the base of operations and training site of the X-Men and the location of a school for mutant teenagers, the **Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**, formerly **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**. The X-Mansion is the inherited property of Charles Xavier (Professor X) and has been in the Xavier family for ten generations.  
**(A/N - This is actually from the article on Wikipedia about the X-Mansion... so credit goes to them)**Well that's... cool I guess. Gazzy and Iggy would have a blast there... though it does sorta seem like some weird dorky comic book story, but whatever. **(A/N haha, I love puns!)** I turned off the laptop, before waking Iggy for his watch, then went to sleep.

**_

* * *

_****_So there's chappy two! Sorry it's kinda short, but it's a filler... sorta. Anyway, I'm already working on chappy 3, but I'm not promising when it's gonna be updated. I ABSOLUTELY SUCK AT UPDATING!! And Im not gonna give you any crap about how my comp wasn't working or I had a writers block... I probably just didn't feel like working on it! Any way review!! _**

**_Fly on,_**

**_xxx PURPLEWINSG721 xxx_**


	3. Welcome to Salem

**A/N ok so here's the next chapter!! sorry it's so short, but it's just another filler! don't worry, next chappy the flock will meet up with the X-Men!! Ok so onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride, X-Men the Movie, or Salem New York... I do however own Fang...muahahahhahahhaha! bet all of you little fangirls didn't expect that!! **

**jk... but hey, a girl can dream... _sighs_**

* * *

**Max POV**

"MAAAXXXX" Gazzy yelled. I instantly shot up, my sense on alert. "What? What's wrong?" I turned to where he was, looking... perfectly fine. "Ugh, Gazzy don't do that to me." I mumbled, though now too awake to go back to sleep.  
"Sorry, but we're all waiting for you so we can eat." And sure enough, everyone was already up and ready.

"Holy crap, why didn't any of you wake me up sooner?" I accused, angry at myself for sleeping in.  
"We did, many times! Iggy even poured water on you!" Nudge said, before squirming away from me when I found out I was drenched. "Iggy" I growled, and all he did was smile, and passed me a box of cereal.  
"Now Max, it's not good for you to stress like that. Just think about all of the wrinkles you'll get when you get older." I growled, and he was smart enough to back away.

"So um, plan?" Fang said, clearing his throat. "Just eat your breakfast, clean up and then we're off to New York," Everyone cheered as they stuffed their mouths and got ready to leave.

"Ok, so everyone we're going to New York, a town called Salem. When we get there make sure to look for a big mansion." With that we took off.

_--_

"Oh Max, this place is really pretty!" Nudge said, as we landed in a nearby woods outside of northen Salem, where just about everything was green. "Yeah, real great. Let's get going" I said, as we left the clearing and came face to face with - a big old strip of asphalt! Ha, I bet you thought we'd run into an eraser!

"So where to?" Fang's quiet voice asked, interrupting my silent little joke there.  
A car drove by.  
"Left I guess" Since that was our only lead, we followed where the car had previously been. And sure enough, we ended in a small little shopping plaza.

"Um, guys just chill out for a bit while I go find a phone book or something." I started heading towards the nearest phone booth, when I realized someone was following me. Fang.

"You know all the Erasers are dead right? You don't have to follow me around," I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed that he was acting if I was some damsel in distress... which, for the record, I was NOT! But of course, oh so silent Fang just ignored me, his eyes fixed ahead. I sighed, and picked up the big yellow book and flipped over to the 'X' pages.

"Aha! The Xavier Institute, 1407 Graymalkin Lane Salem Center New York." I announced to Fang, tearing the page from the book and stuffing it in my pocket. Fang raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing. What? Don't give me that look, it's not like you don't do it too! I may be a superhero and all, but I don't have super memory. Fang and I headed back to the flock to share our 'latest discovery' with them.

"Hey, so did you find anything?" Iggy asked, when he heard us coming. I nodded, and shoved him the page. "Uh, Max... I'm blind." Iggy said, rolling his sightless eyes at me. "Oh yea... well, we found the address so now we just gotta find a map." And thus begun our vigorous and excruciating quest to find a map!

_Five seconds later...__  
_"Hey Max, there's a whole bunch of tourist maps and stuff here! FOR FREE!" Gazzy said, his eyes full of excitement. How a ten year old can be so excited over a map? The world will never know...

"That's great Gaz! Bring it over," We looked over the map, and found out that the Mansion was only about a 45 minute flight from here. "Ok, so you guys ready to check this place out?" I asked them, which they all nodded and after dodging behind some dumpsters, we snapped out our wings and took off not knowing what the heck was going to happen... But hey! That's our lives for you - expect the unexpected!

--

_X-Mansion_

"Professor, what is it that you needed me for?" Storm asked, as she walked into Professor Xavier's office, where he was staring out the window, as if waiting for something. Slowly he turned his wheelchair, and faced his assistant.

"Storm, I need you to get a few rooms ready. We're going to have a few visitors." He waved his hand to dismiss her, his hands rubbing his temples. _Oh Maximum Ride, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into._

* * *

**A/N**

**MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY!! OK, so it's not a major one, but still... anyway, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter probably tomorrow or someother time this week. Again, not promising when it'll be up so don't get your hopes up! Anyway, sorry again that it's kind of short, another filler. ALSO!! Just as a little random fact, this is the FIRST fanfiction I've ever posted that has made it to three chapters!! so KUDOS to me!! **

**Fly on,  
****  
xxx PURPLEWINGS721 xxx**


	4. Like a Modern Day Hitler?

**A/N: okay, so i know i haven't updated in what, 3 weeks? anywayz, I told you that I suck at updating... and my only excuse is that I just didn't feel like writing. oh, and I watched the new batman movie THE DARK KNIGHT, and let me say that movie was INTENSE!! I'm still trying to soak it all in... seriously, Heath Ledger did an absolute UH-mazezuhzing job as the Joker! oh, and my birthday was this week... actually, we saw batman on my birthday, so yea. Happy Bday to ME!! also, I just finished New Moon, and halfway through Eclipse, and I'm starting to think that Twilight is definitely gonna come in... don't know when , but it will. anywayz, here's chapter 4!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not by any means own Maximum Ride, X-Men, or Verizon Fios... no matter how hard I try :(**

**  
_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-stupid-line-thing-isn't-working-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_**

"Whoa," Gazzy said, his little face in awe, as we landed in front of the gate that separated us from the GINORMASLY HUGE MANSION only a few feet away. Haha, with his mouth formed in that little 'o' he looked exactly like that little kid on the Verizon commercial... you know the one about the new high definition type thing? with the flea? Ah, never mind...

"So... how do we get in?" Ah Iggy, always the observant one, which is kinda ironic since he's, you know, blind and all. "How about we fly over?" Angel suggested. "I guess, but that'd be kinda rude..." Hey, we may be on the run a lot but I'm still a person. "Since when have we been worried about being polite?" Gazzy asked. Good point. So we flew over, and surprisingly there wasn't any weird trap.

I guess school was in session, since there wasn't anyone there as we walked right into the main building. Now, if you thought the outside was amazing, just wait until you get inside. The place is HUUUUGEEE.  
There were staircases everywhere, the floor looked like it was made of marble or something, the corridors pretty long, and the ceilings were waaay high, which echoed like crazy.

As we walked towards what looked like it could've been the administration office, I saw a nice shiny plaque that read _Mutatis Mutandis_... probably the school's motto or something. It would be pretty appropriate, considering this is a school for mutants.  
I walked into the might be office, and saw a nice shiny bald head looking out the window.

"Welcome Maximum Ride, we have been expecting you." Baldy said, still not turning around... okaaaayyy, this is creepy. "H-how do you know my name?" smooth Max.  
"Well, aren't you the one who saved the world?" He still wasn't showing his face, but I could just tell in that tone that he was smirking at me. He suddenly turned around, and for the first time I realized that he was in a wheel chair.  
"As you may know, this school was started for certain young people who has... let's say, extraordinary talents." I nodded, still not knowing where he was going with this.  
"You see, I'm what you'd call a _psychic_," He explained, a slight amused look in his eyes.

"NO WAY! Can you predict the future? Oooh, can you read minds, like Angel? That would be SO COOL! Can you move things with your mind. Like telekinesis or whatever it's called? Oh Max, isn't this cool? Hey, is that how you knew we were coming? Oh man, you're so lucky and oh your head is so shiny! Look, you can see the trees reflecting from outsi-" Thank you Iggy, for rescuing our ears!

"Er, sorry bout that... but um, do you mind telling us why the heck you want us here?" I asked, after recovering from the latest Nudge episode.  
The corners of his mouth twitched, but continued anyway.  
"You see Max, Dr. Batchelder and I are old... friends, you could say." The hell? This guy could be like, 80 and I'm for sure that Jeb isn't _that_ old. Wait, Jeb?  
"Now, I knew Jeb when he was first interested in the science of the human anatomy, and other DNA like studies. He was actually an intern for me at a period of time." He continued, answering my silent question. It was as if he could read my mind?! - note the sarcasm.  
"Anyway, I worked with him for a while, mainly explaining to him what I was and how our powers develop and other things. Well, he was only with me for a year then went back to his studies. It wasn't till a few years after that, when I found out he had decided to join up with Itex." I noticed his face darkened at the mention of Itex... hmm, so I'm guessing he wasn't a big fan of theirs.

"I think, that Jeb didn't know what he was getting himself into when he joined up, but it was too late when I called him to tell him what was really going on with Itex.  
"You see, when the Director found out about the X Factor gene and the other mutants, she began the experiments that made you what you were. She wanted to study more on the mutation of DNA and thought she could create, I guess what you can call a 'super race'. "

"So... a modern day Hitler," Iggy said, bluntly. "Yes James, very much like a modern day Hitler." James? Oh yea, Iggy's real name... the hell? I think we were all a little shocked that he knew that about us. But of course, Nudge was the first to recover.

"WOAH! Wait, if you know Iggy's name then does that mean you know the rest of ours? Well we already know Max, Iggy's and mine... but do you know Fangs? Haha, watch it be something totally fruity like Toby or something. Oh Oh, what about Angel's and Gazzy's? Wait! Does this mean you know our parents?! Or where we came from? You_ haaaavvve_ to tel-mph!" I quickly snapped out of my daze, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okaaay, then. Um, so could you continue the story so we can figure out why we're here." I said in the most polite voice I could come up with... I think I'm something. Oh yea! "Please," I added quickly. He smiled slightly, and nodded.

"I'm sorry Monique but I cannot reveal to you any information that you don't already know. That will come to you in time and patience." Nudge's face frowned in disappointment.

"Anyway, back to the Director. You see, I'm founder of this school, and one of the earliest mutants, so of course when the Director found out that one of her employees, Jeb was an intern for me before Itex, she came right away and told me her plan. I of course found it revolting that someone would change a normal human being into what we are.

"I am not ashamed of being a mutant, but I believe that someone who is willing to change a perfectly normal person who has done nothing to deserve that sort of torture, into an experiment, is absolutely wrong and immoral. So I refused to help her." He said, and I can almost imagine the face on the Director when he said no... she must've been pretty ticked.

"Ok, so can you tell us why we're here?" That's me, short and to the point. "Of course, but that story is even longer than this one, and I'm sure you must be tired. Why don't you rest up and we'll continue this discussion tomorrow." He said, before turning towards the door as if waiting for someone.  
A few seconds later, a lady entered the room. Her skin was like Nudge's, and looked to be in her late 20's... but her hair was completely grey, with white streaks in it as well. "Hello Professor, the rooms are ready." She said, to Baldy... Hey, I just realized he never told us his name. Baldy then turned to us, "Children, this is Storm the assistant director for the Institute. She will be taking you to your dorms, and if you have any questions about the place, you may ask her." He said, and Storm lead us out of the room.

"Oh, and you may call me Professor X." He called out before we left... Professor X, how obvious?

**_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-stupid-line-thing-isn't-working-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_**

**A/N: yea short chappy I know... but hey, at least I updated! Anywayz, IDK when I'll update again, but my writing groove is on, so I should be working on it soon. Next chapter they'll meet some of the other X Men, and learn why they have to work with them. **

**ALSO, any suggestions on other books/shows/movies/other random things I could throw in here? I'm already putting in Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Harry Potter. The suggestions don't have to be like a major part, but like little peices here and there. I'm thinking of throwing in Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus but more as of a joke... besides, I've always wondered how Max would react to someone as annoying as her... do I hear a cat fight coming up?? hmm, maybe... it'd be funny to see Hannah get beat up! So yea, just little things like that. so that's about it! again, suck at updating but hey I made it to four chapters... and I don't think I'm gonna get bored of this story too soon... so yea! **

**Fly On,**

**xxx PURPLEWINGS721 xxx**


End file.
